luffys secret and ace's desires
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: so ace wants luffy and luffy dreams of being aces . so this is mainly sex on their home island before any of them set out to sea. WARNING ALL CHAPERS CONTAIN LOTSN OF SEX AND FOWL LANGUAGE! ace x luffy/ luffy x ace. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction that I wanted to write. Since I'm in love with One Piece right now… So please, be nice and I hope some of you can give me ideas and I'd love to take any request!

* * *

Ace (17 years old) was looking for Luffy (14 years old) in the forest. He then heard a humming sound coming from a tree. Ace figured it wasn't an animal but he was unsure of what it was. He kept creeping closer to see, or hear, whatever it was, better.

Ace then heard his name being called softly. He started to walk back thinking Luffy was calling him from the other direction. He heard it again this time more far off back the way he came, for a brief moment he thought it was Luffy he began to sprint back to where he was.

"A... Ace.." He could hear his name more clearly but it was still soft. Then a chill went through Ace's spine. Ace started to sneak around a big tree on which's the other side he knew for sure was where he heard his name. He couldn't hear any movement but just then-

"A... Ace... Ac... Ace!" Ace could heard it clear as day.

'Luffy is calling my name! Wit... With such a lustful tone!' Ace couldn't believe it, but when he turned his head slowly around the tree to see a sight that would never leave Ace's head for as long as he lived.

'Luffy... is MASTURBATING! While calling my name no less!' The thought was new to Ace sure, he figured with Luffy growing up he would discover himself. However to hear his name paralyzed Ace with no other real reason but shock!

Ace stood still as he watched Luffy stroke his fully hard member, his face was red with even redder tint on his cheeks and he was sweating. Just then, as Ace was still in shock he called out Ace's name again. This time it ringed though his body. Ace continued to stare frozen and watch his younger brother put both his hands on his hard cock

"ACEEE!" Luffy screamed in ecstasy as he squeezed both his hands on his cock as he sprayed a white spray all over his body. Ace stood there in shock as he continued to stare at his younger brother who drifted off into sleep. Then Ace snapped out of his shock.

"Luffy!" Ace hid behind the tree and shouted his brother's name to wake Luffy up and give him time to clean himself up if even a bit.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted as he came from where he was to find Ace.

Just hearing his name being called from his younger brother didn't and would probably never feel the same.

"Oi Luffy there you are, come on, let's head back before it gets to dark." Ace smiled as he looked at Luffy who looked just like he always did.

"Yay!" Cheered Luffy. Ace ran home with Luffy close behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I'm not sure where this will go but there at least will be two more chapters of this and they will be quite steamy and really R rated, but if any of u want me to write more then send me a comment. No matter how old this is.

Beta: .sun


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for continuing with my story and remember I love to write yaoi and other story's for others! so comment!**

* * *

As they got home and did what they normally did ace was in his bed replaying the memory of that moment. ace wondered if what he saw werelufys felings. ace hjad always had a strong feeling for luffy and at some points he considered it to be love. however luffy never knew of the thoughts in aces head

he hatede to admit it but he knew that even though he loved nothing more then to see that sweat face of his be consumed by pleasure he loved to see it filled with lust and the want for more. ace knew he got more turned on by thinking of ways to torture luffy into him begging and pleading for such dirty things.

"damn it.' ace whispered to himself as he kept getting turned on by the thoguth of luufy earlier today. he knew if this didn't stop he would have to pay attention to the growing pain in his boxer. he looked over to see that luffy was facing away from him in the small room they shared. luffy dint make a sound so ace was wondering if he was asleep or not. he wanted to call his name.

then that thought kept coming into his mind. his brothers sexy voice calling his name ringed in his ears as he could fell his boxers becoming tighter as his erection grew more and more to the thought he couldn't help it. he slowly and as quietly as he could started to stroke his cock. as he felt he was about to climax.

"ace..." luffy moaned softly in his sleep ace then felt a shiver up his spine as his mind was now set on if luffy was awake he didn't focus on the thing still in his hand.

"luffy are you awake?" ace turned slightly to a sitting up luffy with a big grin on his face that gave ace a shiver.

"what...what is it lu...luffy?" ace shuddered as he was trying to grasp the situation.

"ace if you wanted to jerk off all you had to do was ask me to help." luffy slowly crawled over to aces bed listening to the stuttering words coming from his mouth as he tried to explain himself.

"don't lie. I saw you watching me earlier and I know you now understand my feelings and from what your doing right now I hope I can express those feelings for clearly."

luffy then kissed luffy and quickly slide his tongue down aces mouth earning a moan from the older boy.

"luffy! we ca..." ace was cut off by another kiss this one more angry. luffy then started to grind on the older boy as their kiss got more passionate. ace was confused by the situation but with the way luffy is acting after he noticed how hard the younger way he gave in.

"will if you want to go all the way little brother then be my guest but don't blame it on me." ace pinned luffy down below him as he started at the younger boy.

Luffys eyes were clearly consumed by feelings of lust and he had a sexy smirk on his face along with ,what ace thought, was a sexy tint of red on his cheeks. ace could help it he quickly started to undress the boy below him. taking off his light tank top. he licked Luffys right nipple and started to fondle the other one earning loud moans from luffy. ace wasn't worried that anyone could hear them. all the other were fast asleep and with how loud they were most night they got accustomed to being heavy sleepers. ace them went down to Luffys boxers.

ace could see luffy was hard as hell. ace wanted to tease the boy for making him think about that incident all day when he knew damn well ace was their watching him. ace stared to slowly circle is tongue around the out side of Luffys boxers. luffy moaned soon he could hear words barely forming from luffy mouth he stopped and looked up hoping to hear what he had to say.

"a..ace...plea...please...make me cum!" Luffys face to ace showed nothing more then want and lust.

"now luffy if you are going to talk like that I might fufill that wish." ace then toke Luffys boxers off with his own and started to finger luffy ass to prepare him for the next step. luffy moaned like crazy. since Luffys body wasn't that big compared to aces body. his fingers reached that sweat stop that made luffy scream in pleasure with ease. Luffys moans were so loud ace had to slid his tongue down the youngers mouth just to shut him up. with turned on ace. he loved Luffys mouth. the heat between the two boys was unbearable for either of them. they each wanted more. luffy want to give the front of him some release since ace was just focusing on his back side. luffy attempted to grab his cock then ace broke off their kiss and in the same motion toke his fingers out and pushed his dick all the way up to Luffys sweat spot. luffy screamed and moved his hands to aces back. luffy was panting heavily waiting for ace to start moving. luffy loved just thinking about what ace would do next. but after a while when he didn't luffy was squirming and moving his hips as if to tell ace to go ahead but the older didn't he just continued to look at the sweating red faced boy below him.

"ace why aren't you moving I'm more then ready." luffy then tried to turn ace on more and pulled the older down to lick his ears.

"if you want me to continue then beg for it properly." luffy smile. now he knew what turned the man he loves the most.

"only if you promise that you will only be mine." ace then shock his head as he pulled out of luffy all the way to his tip. luffy thought he was going to continue then nothing happened so luffy knew what ace was waiting for.

"please big brother fuck me like a dirty little slut." ace then pushed all the way inside luffy earning those sweat moan he loved so much.

"ple...please fuck me!" luffy continued to scream perverted words with every thrust not wanting ace to dare stop.

ace was near cuming so to help luffy feel better he reached down and started to stroke him hard cock. luffy screamed more perverted words as ace did this. ace mentally cursed himself at this point. luffy knew his weakness and now he was more Luffys slave. but ace was more concerned with cuming at the moment to think more into it.

"ace I'm ready please let me cum like a good little bitch!" with those words ace couldn't stop until luffy cums all over them. he began to meet Luffys thrusts and soon the younger came all over them while he screamed aces name.

ace came right after he didn't want to admit it but hearing his name being called drove him over the edge.

they both sat their for a moment then ace proceeded to kiss luffy only to find that he was asleep. ace then put on his clothes and at least Luffys boxers so the other never found out. right before ace was about to fall asleep luffy surprised him and sat on top of the laying down boy.

"now I know how to get sex from nii-san any time I want." ace gave a evil look only because even thought he was on top the thought of being Luffys bitch wasn't accepted in his mind.

"night." with out a word luffy got off kissed ace on the cheek and they both feel asleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading idk if I will add more chapters but if I get some great reviews I will! thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**will it toke me a while to update this and far warning most of these chapter will be just ace and luffy sex.**_

* * *

"nii-san!" luffy grabbed hold of aces waist trying to stop him from heading home.

"I told you no!" ace tried to pull off the whining boy. however luffys hold was tight and luffy didn't want to let go.

"but nii-san its been more then a week since we last.." luffy was cut off by aces hand covering his mouth. aces face was red just thinking about the words. luffy smirked as ace slowly removed his hand.

"nii-san pllleeeaaassseeee!" whined luffy. aces face was still red and he needed to leave luffy before luffy could really get ace into doing what he wanted him to.

"ace! please fuck me!" ace froze as still as ice. luffy smirked at knowing the boy was no match for his words of lust. luffy ran in front of ace and before he could react he kissed the shocked boy. ace at first didn't kiss back. then luffy started to try and undress ace.

"luffy I said no!" ace then pushed the younger boy off of him. luffy gave a low growl.

"fine if you help me out..." luffy then blushed deeply and sat down on the ground.

"th...then I guess nii-san cant help me cum. looks like I will have to help myself." luffy looked to ace to see if that was enough to convince the older boy to help.

"good idea. bye!" ace then stomped away. luffy smirked having a new idea he knew would work. before ace could get farther away luffy let out some, on purpose, moans. ace stopped.

"nii-san your not going to watch like last time?" luffy said with a evil grinning smile on his face. luffy then started touching the out side of his shorts where his hard erection was coming from. luffy then didn't hold back any noises he made from touching himself. luffy dropped down to his knees and started to moan aces name. ace turned around to see that sight again, luffy masturbating. however his pants were still in the way.

"luffy!" ace ran to the boy and pulled him up luffy gave a somewhat childish frown.

"fine! but lets go further away from hearing range." ace then gave luffy a sexy kiss as a sign he meant business. Luffys body shuddered imagining what ace would do. ace then ran with luffy close behind to a thick part in the forests where they knew they would be alone.

"ace I think we are far enough." luffy and ace were both panting hard. they wanted it so bad they ran. but it back fired. they were already tired like they just had some rough sex.

"now nii-san will you fuck me properly now?" luffy then gave his brother a seductive wanting look with a slight pout. luffy then wrapped his arms around ace from behind. luffy hand quickly reached for aces pants. luffy unzipped the older boy before he could react.

"nii-sans quiet hard? looks like i'm not the only pervert in town huh?" ace moaned to luffy rubbing his length. luffy started to get so turned on he started to grind his hard erection on the back of ace pants.

"if you want me to be the bitch then fuck me like a good little slut nii-san." ace felt a chill role over him braking ever inch of restraint he had. all that was left now was lust in aces body.

"will before your a slut..." ace turned luffy around and pushed him down on the ground. luffy was pinned below aces grasps.

"bad boys must be punished." ace started to slowly reach his hand up Luffys shirt. luffy knew then ace would play with his nipple and so much more however with how slow ace was going luffy just couldn't take it! luffy wanted ace to stop his punishment. but before luffy could act ace had started to rub the outside if Luffys pants. the thing in his pants was fully erected. luffy craved for his brother to just take him.

"nii-san..huh...huh... please hurry up and fuck me...I..huh..I cant take much more.." luffy spoke in-between panting moans. ace then could take much himself. all of luffys pleads were getting to ace. ace then released Luffys manhood from his pants. luffy let out moans as ace stroked luffy.

"well we do need to get you punishment out of the way..." luffy felt he was on the verge of cuming. luffy let out a moan as he thrust his hips up to cum. suddenly ace squeezed Luffys cock so he couldn't cum. luffy let out a small yelp from the pain. ace looked at the younger boy pinned under him. Luffys face was red and a few tears were escaping his eyes. ace then started to slowly lick the boys length. he never toke it in his mouth yet he just teased luffy hearing his cry's of pain and pleasure.

"ACE...PPLL...PLLEAASSEEE HURRY AND FUCK ME!" ace gave a glare. luffy shuttered never seeing his brother like this. ace was now having some of his own fun.

"now luffy..." ace leaned over luffy. as Luffys eyes were focusing on what ace he didn't notice aces cock. ace slid himself into Luffys ass. ace hit the sweet spot with ease every time and luffy loved it. luffy let out moan after moan

"a..ace you..your soo gooodddd...pl...please fuck my a...ass harder!" luffy spoke in-between moans. ace loved hearing the mix of lust and want in Luffys voice. ace did as he requested. ace thrusts became harder inside luffy meeting his trusts. soon luffy moans turned to screams of pleasure. ace soon started moaning himself. luffy noticed how sexy aces moans were. luffy started to hold his breath back just enjoying the sexy moans coming from his brother. soon luffy was unbearable hard. luffy felt ace cum inside his ass yelling his name. luffy feeling ever inch of him be filled with ace came all over his stomach and a bit on ace.

ace fell on luffy hardly able to move. slowly they got up and tiredly got cleaned up when they were both in bed moments from nodding off ace said something.

"I must say that was the best so far..." ace spoke fighting sleep if for a moment to hear Luffys response.

"ya...lets do it more often!" giggled luffy as he then fell asleep hearing a faint 'sure' before both brothers were sound asleep.

* * *

**thanks for reading and sorry for not updating this story if you were hopping to read it. also comment or I want feel like anyone is reading this and i wont continue it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**so thanks for reading make sure to comment if you want me to continue. enjoy!**_

* * *

"hey luffy knock it off!" ace yelled as he pushed luffy off his bed. luffy just flung himself forward and grabbed hold of his brother tighter.

"no!" luffy screamed and whined at the older boy. ace sighed.

"ok look I know you don't want me to leave but I turn 17 in a week so when that happens I will defiantly leave." luffy grip tightened.

"I know! but..." luffy sat up and gave ace a serious look. ace skin crawled.

"then tomorrow night as a going away gift you can do what ever you want!" luffy then sat up and ran off to the house. ace signed. but ace knew full well luffy knew what ace loved and had wanted to do for a while. but luffy pleads for sex were normally last-minute. not to mention luffy had to try hard to get ace to follow threw with it most of the time.

~then next day at the spot in the woods they knew noting would bother them~

luffy was by their tree where luffy confessed his feeling in a 'show'. luffy waited from sun rise to where the sun was fully in the sky. luffy and ace couldn't do 'it' at night anymore. lets just say their was a close call. they were in the middle of sex and soon everyone ran in yelling at then to shut up. they faked snoring and everyone left. what scared ace was that he was still 'INSIDE' luffy when they came up. luffy then heard ace walking up the path.

"ace!" luffy jumped up at his brother and gave him a hug. luffy noticed the bag ace had. neither of them would admit it but Makino knew all about them and supported it all the way to supplying them with certain 'things'. luffy shivered. luffy knew ace was a bit kinky. but luffy loved any form of sex from his brother. luffy also thought aces expression was most amusing every time he stretched luffy cock.

"ok. put this blind fold on. then go and get yourself warmed up by the tree." ace then dropped the bag and started going threw it wondering what to use first. luffy pouted why did he have to wear a blindfold? luffy told ace he would with a sexy voice and a blow to the orders ear. ace sighed angrily but said it was fine.

luffy then went over to the tree and toke off everything below the waist area. luffy kept on his unbuttoned shirt, he knew ace liked for him to take off luffy clothes. luffy then started stocking his hard cock. he watched ace dig through the bag. as soon as ace heard a steady beat in luffy moans and pants he knew luffy was ready.

"here this one will do you perfectly." ace held a hand full of things behind his back, but luffy couldn't see. ace then in a quick motion but a ring on Luffys cock.

"AAAAHHHHH ACE! IT HURTS I CANT CUM!" luffy didn't know why it felt like this. he has never known this pain before. he tried to reach down and tried to grab it but ace tied his hands before he could and tied them around the tree. luffy moaned and yelled. he loved this kinky play it made him harder. but he hated he couldn't cum, the pain was unbearable.

"ace please I will do anything I don't care! but please take this off and let me cum!" luffy could hold back his tears no more. he looked up at ace. ace loved this sight, luffy could clearly tell from his growing erection clearly shown in his pants. luffy got on his knees and unzipped aces pants before ace pulled away.

"please nii-san! I want to cum! I want to taste nii-san! please what do I have to do?!" luffy pleaded to the smirking ace. ace had an idea.

"will then I will make you cum. but I wont have much fun if you don't get hard again. so if I let you cum you can't give up after like normal ok?" luffy then smiled as he agreed happily.

"ok then." ace then slowly moved the ring up and down before he toke it off of luffy. Luffys cock was throbbing and craved touch from anything. ace then had a mean idea. ace toke off his shoe and started to jerk luffy off with his feet. normally luffy would beg ace to fuck him properly but he didn't care. soon he came all over himself. luffy panted out of breath smiling at his older brother looking down on him.

"damn your such a brat." luffy caught his gaze and gave him a smirk right back.

"will then I'm your brat." ace then leaned down and kissed luffy. their, with luffy still tied up, they were rolling their tongues in and out of each others mouths with such lustful looks luffy got hard easily after.

"damn it lu. it's no fun if you're this much work." luffy pouted before he commented.

"will then why don't we make it even." ace gave luffy a questionable look not knowing what he was talking about.

"you saw me masturbating. so you go and help you self while watching me." ace hated to admit it but his mind was racing at what he could watch luffy do. ace then nodded in agreement. luffy glanced at the bag. ace noticed and went to go get a fun toy.

"here. turn around and put you hands on the tree." luffy did as he was told.

"now stick your ass out more luffy." then again luffy did as he was told. ace then put a dildo straight up to luffy sweet spot. the boy screamed. soon his scream toned down to a moan. ace felt his pants becoming tight from his growing erection.

"ace...let me help." ace looked as luffy turned around and easily dropped to his knees. the then quickly pulled out aces rock hard cock. ace flinched as he went bright red.

"nii-san is really hard..." ace looked at luffy. his eyes were as if they were glazed over with lust, he was clearly hard, and ace could see him drooling at the sight of the older manhood. ace smirked knowing how to play this to his advantage.

"well if your that hungry..." ace then pressed the remote that was in his pocket. luffy wasn't expecting it. ace saw how luffy at first gritted his teeth and let out a few moans. but soon luffy loved it.

"now, now you cant cum yet." suddenly ace turned of the vibrator and luffy was so disappointed he wanted to cry.

"ace why did you do that you jerk!" ace then gave him a look that clearly said or asked 'are you serious.' luffy got the message and noticed aces cock was still out. he then quickly started to suck the older boy off. ace smiled at the sight. luffy on his knees tending to ace. not to mention ace had a clear view of luffy cock and the vibrator inside him. soon luffy started stocking ace harder and hard forcing him to cum. luffy drank every drop. he even lick what was left all the way off.

"hehe damn your pretty good. ya know for a lustful little brother." luffy smirked at him.

"hey I'm the one who should be talking dirty. now ace its your turn to do me." luffy got in his hands, since he was already on his knees, and started to slowly pull and push the vibrator in and out of him.

"ace...ac...ace.. please I want to cum by your dick and yours alone!" ace was rearing to go. ace glanced at the bag as he got the greatest idea in the world.

"first I need to get hard again." luffy then saw ace eat something. he didn't pay any attention for when luffy arm grazed his throbbing cock he yelped.

"here eat this." ace got on his knees in front of luffy as he saw a piece of candy on aces tongue he gladly toke it. soon they were in a deep kiss. with out knowing it they were wrapped in each others body's. luffy was grinding his hard cock on aces legs clearly feeling how the other was getting hard. soon ace flipped luffy over and yanked out the vibrator. luffy flinched. luffy knew what ace was obviously waiting for again. he was so predictable.

"nii-san hurry I'm ready to cum. please shove your dick in me! come on fuck me like the slutty bitch I am!" luffy got turned on by his own words with out realizing it. but ace, with out a moments notice rammed into luffy all the way up to luffy sweat spot. luffy screamed and moaned.

"ac..ace...no stupid...t...toy could...ever...ever make me feel as good...as...as good as you cock.." luffy was panting and moaning so heavily he could hardly talk. ace then moaned himself. he hated himself but when luffy talked dirty to him, god, he just wanted to do nothing more then shove his dick into Luffys mouth.

"luffy I'm AAAHHH!" ace came first. luffy felt as all od ace sticky cum filled him up. damn did he love that feeling. it sent luffy over the edge and he came all over both of their stomachs.

"ACE!" ace smirked as the younger boy screamed his name as he was still inside him. ace felt a since of eminence pleasure in this. in more then one way.

"luffy come on that enough lets go..." it was pointless. like normal luffy was fast asleep.

* * *

**so I hate to say it but this isn't my favorite story but since you guys asked for a new chapter here this was the most sexiest and sluttiest stuff I could write. **


End file.
